Somebody to Love (Season Two)
Somebody to Love 'by Justin Bieber feat. Usher is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Artie, Mike, Puck, and Sam, performing as a group called ''The Justin Bieber Experience (formed by Sam). Each of the boys were singing to their girlfriends or love interests. All the girls were in love with the song as well as with the guys performing it. Quinn realizes during the performance that she no longer wants Finn but that she wants to be with Sam. This motivates Finn to try and get Quinn back. During the performance, he seems uncomfortable and confused but also jealous at how Justin Bieber can touch the girls' hearts and make them fangirl so much. Lyrics '''Sam (Artie): Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel so right Got-gotta keepin'... (Oh!) Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel so right (Oh! Oh!) Artie (with The Justin Bieber Experience): For you, I’d write a symphony I’d tell the violin It’s time to sink a swim (Watch them play for ya) Sam: For you I’d be (Artie with The Justin Bieber Experience: Whooah-whoah) Runnin' a thousand miles Just get to where you are Artie (with The Justin Bieber Experience): Step (to the beat of my heart) (I don’t) need a whole lot But for you I admit (I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine) Sam: I know that I won’t be the first one givin' you all this attention Baby listen Artie with The Justin Bieber Experience: I just need somebody to love. Sam: I don’t need too much Just need somebody to love Artie with The Justin Bieber Experience: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love Artie with The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody Artie: Every day I bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds Smile for me Sam (with The Justin Bieber Experience): I would take every second (Every single time) spend it like my (last dime) Artie: Step to the beat of my heart I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or let you share mine Sam: I know I won’t be the first one Givin' you all this attention Artie: Baby listen! Sam with The Justin Bieber Experience: I just need somebody (Artie: Oh-uh) to love (Artie: Oh-uh, no, no, no, no, no) Sam: I don’t need too much Just (and Artie: somebody to love) The Justin Bieber Experience: Somebody to love (Artie: Oh-uh) Sam: I don’t need nothing else I promise girl I swear I just need somebody to love Artie with Sam and The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody (Somebody to love, somebody to love) Sam (Artie): I just need somebody to love (Babe) Artie (with The Justin Bieber Experience): And you can have it all Anything you want, I can bring Give you the (finer things yeah!) But what I really want I can’t find ’cause (Money can’t find me) Somebody to love Oh! Sam (Artie): Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... (Find me somebody to love, oh) Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel so right (Oooh-uhh) Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel so right Artie with The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody to love (Artie: Yeeeah!) Sam (and Artie): I-I don’t need too much (Just somebody) to love Artie with The Justin Bieber Experience: Somebody to love Sam (and Artie): I don’t need nothing else I promise girl I swear (I just need somebody to love) The Justin Bieber Experience (Sam): I need somebody, I-I need somebody (Somebody (and Artie: to love), somebody (and Artie: to love)) I need somebody, I-I need somebody (Artie: I just need somebody to love) I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody Sam: I swear, I just need (with Artie: somebody to love) Gallery Somebody_To_Love.jpg Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 2740.jpg 165190 196210827059218 100000109051428 791144 4221321 n.jpg Puck11.jpg S2L.jpg Sam.PNG Somebodytolove.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg Tumblr lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.51 PM.png 732428_1306783601683_full.jpg c5f2e9732db742e500a0bf1a5ff3cc574be98c9b-Glee-02-2011-02-15.jpg Glee-6-550x3802.jpg glee213 377.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Somebody to love.png somebody to love justin beiber.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two